


Aliit

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Fallen Jedi (Star Wars), Family, Force-Sensitive CC-1010 | Fox, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), POV Third Person, Parental Shaak Ti, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Plo Koon, buir shaak, darjetti, orivod fox, overuse of mandalorian language, sith mace windu, sith shaak ti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: The family of the clone troops is unsaid, but not unknown.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti & Clone Troopers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: The_Newbie's Star Wars Fanfic





	1. Buir

Master Shaak Ti, High Council member of the Jedi Order, General of the Republic, watches as the newest battalion of clones leaves Kamino, and  _ grieves _ .

She has watched all of these clones (brothers, vod, boys,  _ children _ -) as they have grown up. She has held them as they cried, kissed their hurts away (with a little help from the Force), has trained them in the way that the people of Shili learn to survive. (They are not of Shili, but they are of Mandalore, of Kamino. There is less of a difference than anyone has realized.) She has protected those that are different, stood between those called ‘defective’ and the Kaminoans (Longnecks, the boys- _ her boys _ \- call them). She has fought to have those with less muscle, who speak slower, that burn in the force, those that can’t run for as long, that have too long teeth, or bumps on their heads-(Jango Fett was a Mandalorian, and Mandalorians do not define family by blood or species. He looked human, but he was not.) She has fought for them all to survive, until they are old enough to fight for themselves.

She does not name them, but she helps them find their names. (She does not name them because she is complicit in their suffering, just like the Longnecks. She loves them, but not enough to take them away.) She teaches them songs and stories and games, disguised as battle plans and katas. She watches as the other trainers yell, discourage, sabotage and _ beat _ them, and she has to stop herself from ripping them apart. (The council tells her to be patient, and she listens to the council. But there is a part of her, small, smoldering,  _ growing _ , that urges her to fight, to kill those who hurt her boys. To make the Longnecks  _ pay _ . But she looks at the unborn Vod, and reigns herself in.  _ Soon _ , she whispers to that part of herself.  _ We cannot hurt the boys in our attempt _ .) 

She hears them call her General Buir, sometimes to her face, and it kills her to simply give a small smile and say that it doesn’t bother her. (It is both the truth and a lie. Her heart sings and she wants to cry, wants to take them in her arms and never let go. It makes her disgusted- not with the vod, never the vod, but with herself. They think that she is helping them, that she is saving them, but she is just condemning them to die on the battlefield instead of in a lab.) Every time she hears a Kaminoan refer to a boy that she knows has a name with a number, she is filled with fury.  _ 1151- 1010- 4040- 7567- 2224- _ ‘They have names!’ she wants to scream, ‘They are people, they are  _ children! _ ’ No matter who she is talking to, who she is talking about, she makes sure to use their names. It is enough (for now) to see the Kaminoans unhappiness, but helplessness to stop her. 

She remembers all of this as her boys march to their deaths and grieves into the Force. She does not let her anger out. She is the only Jedi on Kamino, but she is not the only Force user. There are others, some still in their tubes, that could be harmed if she were to let her anger out. Instead she keeps it inside, waiting for the day that she can free the boys, her boys,  _ her sons _ , and bring the facility to its knees. High General, Jedi Councilor, mother to millions, Huntress Shaak Ti does not Fall that day on Kamino, watching her children go off to war. She will, when she knows that she will not hurt those that she means to protect, one day. 

(One day she will be alone with Nala Se, Tup in surgery a room away, and the Longneck will mention decommissioning, mention a  _ chip _ and that will be it. Shaak Ti will snarl and take the scientist's head from her neck. She will crush the body into atoms, and be by Tup’s side when he wakes up, devoid of blood. She will gather her children, the Longnecks nowhere to be seen, and explain what she has done, what she has become. She will let them choose what they want to do, and tell them that she is planning to turn herself in. She has Fallen, but not for power. She has Fallen for love and righteous anger, and vengeful protection. She will be surprised when every Vod on Kamino, down to the cadets, stand by her side, and swear to keep her safe. She is surprised, but she should not be.)

(She is their buir.  _ General Ti can be trusted _ , has been whispered from ori’vod to vod’ika since she came to Kamino.  _ General Buir will save you, Buir will stop the Longnecks. _ They may be children, but they understand why she could not do it immediately. There were tubies in production, no one who would help when the vod’e were still so new. But now there are planets that their brothers have saved, that would offer safety in their gratitude.  _ Buir is dar’jetti _ , an older cadet explains to the youngest,  _ but she is still Buir. She was always Buir more than jetti, but now she can be open about it. _ All of the vod’e know that their Buir will protect them. It's their turn to protect her now.)

So no, Shaak Ti does not Fall. Her children are marching away to die, but not all of them. Were she to Fall now, the cadets would be in danger, inspected for every difference. The unborn are still coming, and she has no way to save them yet. For now, she must trust that her fellow jedi will keep her sons safe. (She knows that some will follow the same path she is- will care so much for the vod that they would fall to save them. Plo, Obi Wan, Anakin, Aayla, Depa, maybe even Mace- They would do everything to keep her boys safe and help them to freedom. The boys under their commands are not the ones that she worries for.) Shaak Ti does not Fall. 

Not yet.


	2. Ori'Vod

The GAR is filled with ori’vods- with big brothers. With even more younger. But there is one that everyone knows as  _ the _ ori’vod- the oldest. (It was not always the same person. It used to be someone else, but then the Kaminoans, and Geonosis, and the  _ War _ happened, so it is now someone else.) 

The Ori’vod is CC-1010. Commander Fox, of the Coruscant Guard. This far into the war, after so many battles, with him being the highest ranked Vod not on the front lines, he became the ori’vod. (He is the ori’vod, but he is not the leader. That has always been Cody, since they were three and he promised Alpha-17 that he would save every brother that he can, starting with his batch mates. So no, Fox is not the leader of the Vod, but he could be, if he tried. He does not try.) His batchmates- Ponds, Wolffe, Cody, Bly- know that he was always meant to be the Ori’vod. Fox acts as though he does not care, that he is as unfeeling as the Kaminoans wanted them to be. He does this so that his vod’ika, all of them, don’t have to. 

When the war starts and Fox is assigned to Coruscant, he knows that he will have to protect his men. The Vod were made for battlefields, and politics would try to eat them alive. He goes to his fellow commanders, CC-447 (Thire, who is still so idealistic at the start, who cannot wait to see the Republic they were made to protect. Thire, who’s eyes grow hard and defends his men from the people who were supposed to care about them on the Senate floor.), CC-5869 (Stone, who even then is immovable when it comes to protecting the senators. Stone, who cries into Fox’s armor as more and more of their brothers are added to remembrances, so far away that they find out days, maybe weeks afterwards.) and Thorn. 

(Thorn, who refuses to be called by his number, even then. Thorn, who holds Fox when everything is too much. Thorn, who bodily blocks anyone who tries to get handsy with the shinies. Thorn, who dies protecting Senator Amidala. Thorn, whose body they cannot bring home. Thorn, who is gone when Fox needs him the most.) 

Fox goes to his fellow commanders and tells them- ‘ _ We do not let them take our brothers. They will try, because we are commodities to them. They will try to treat us as toys, as  _ numbers _. We cannot let them. We show them that we are alive, but we do not let them hurt us. We represent all, here, and we will not be the reason our vod’e do not supplies. We must find a balance. Just stubborn enough that they do not go after the shinies, but pliant enough that they do not see us as threats. _ ’ (There is no way for him to actually know any of this, but he can Sense it. Though they do not talk about it, many of the vod’e have the Sense. They know not to call it the Force, not when the Kaminoans took the first one to voice everyone’s thoughts was taken and experimented on. 

But they know that it exists, and that the vods that have the Sense always know things that they shouldn’t. Thire, Stone, and Thorn had not known that Fox had the Sense, but they believed him anyways. They always do.

Fox’s Sense is both a blessing and a curse. He knows that something is wrong with the Chancellor as soon as he meets him. Can feel the oily predator eyeing the Guard as if they were its prey. It warns him, but it cannot protect him when the Chancellor goes into his head and muddles his memories, making him into a flesh droid that does only what the  _ chancellorsithlordemperor _ tells him to. His Sense does not save Fox. Shaak Ti does.)

Fox tells his fellow commanders to protect their men, and they do. The shinies are sent on missions with senators that the commanders know will keep them safe. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi are always surrounded by the newest members of the Coruscant Guard. In some ways, they are the safest senators there. (Because these guards have never been unmade, been used, and still have all of their senses, if not their Sense.) Most of the Guard is under Thire, protecting the streets of Coruscant, where there is less of a chance of meeting the Chancellor. There is a sizable amount under Stone, protecting the senators that are less trustworthy. There are many under Thorn, who protect the temple, and go where they are needed, when they are needed. There are three men under Fox that protect the Chancellor. The four of them are the ones with the strongest Sense, not in the way that they can resist the mind rape (For that is what it is, they know this, they learned when a shiny asked General Vos, and his disgust and sorrow were visible to those even without their own Sense.). 

They are the strongest in that they can hide the knowledge of their vod’s plans, of the generals who help them when they are to be decommissioned, of their own awareness of what he is doing to them. The four of them have gone days, weeks,  _ months _ even, prisoners in their own minds. Even then, Fox protects them. He volunteers for when there can’t be too many guards, he makes sure that they all have breaks, even when he has to take 48 hour shifts. He protects, defends,  _ fights _ for his brothers until he cannot. That is when Shaak Ti comes to save them. 

(It is a parent’s job to look after their children. There are times when that is impossible, and the oldest will step up. Sometimes, the oldest will simply have to become the parent, putting their sibling’s needs above their own. Fox does not have to do that, because Shaak Ti is many things, but a deadbeat is not one of them.)

Shaak Ti comes surrounded by fire and a darkness that is similar to the Chancellor’s, and yet so much  _ purer _ . 

(Sidious forgets that the strongest Sith are those who Fall for love, for attachment. Revan was one of the best of them. Sidious has forgotten why.)

She comes, dressed as a Huntress of Shili, followed by brothers with scars on their temples and grins on their faces. Those with the Sense wield it now as an extra limb, having learned from their Buir how to connect to it. They range from light to dark, with most of them in between. Shaak Ti does not teach them as master and apprentice, but as teacher and students. 

Shaak Ti comes and reunites brothers. She saves them, walks through them as they get ready to take the chips out on their stolen cruisers, and stops in front of the four. She keens, low and devastated at the state of their minds. She helps them heal, teaches them to make shields and to rely on each other. She holds them as they cry, and mourn who they used to be. She helps them all, but even after three of them are able hold their brothers and be held in return, Fox stays in his shell. He is the Ori’vod, and cannot break. Not where anyone else can see anyways.

(He used to be able to break with Thorn, but Thorn is gone. Has been for a while. Has broken with Cody, but Cody is still fighting, still following his general.)

Fox has not not smiled in months, and his guards notice. To them, he is not just  _ the _ Ori’vod, but their ori’vod. They plan and plot, and when they finally come up with an idea they know will work, they bring it to Shaak. Their Buir smiles at them and makes their plan happen. By the next week, Commander Ponds is on their ship, and Fox laughs so hard he cries as his brother is pranked by the entire Coruscant Guard (renamed to the Yaim Aran, after their ship, for they now have a Home in this ship, and they will always be their vod’s guards.) The laughs turn into sobs as he allows himself to break into Ponds’ arms, for they were always the closest in their batch, finishing each other’s thoughts as if they were their own. 

Fox finally allows himself to heal, and the vod work together to save their family.


End file.
